The invention relates to a carriage body of a railroad car, essentially formed of an undercarriage, a one-piece or multiple-part floor slab, side wall parts, and a roof.
It is usual in railroad car building to form at least the undercarriage of the carriage body from steel or lightweight metal profiles which are joined together by welding. The outer transverse spacing of lateral longitudinal girders of the undercarriage determines the functional size of the carriage body width. In order among other goals to achieve this functional size within existing tolerances, heavy and expensive production equipment and tools are employed. Furthermore, the dimensional changes in the undercarriage, above all from shrinkage, that occur in welding work must be taken suitably into account and as a rule must be compensated for later by expensive straightening work.